


Lessons

by spacehippie



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehippie/pseuds/spacehippie
Summary: Barley thinks there are some special things for Ian to try out before he dates a girl from school.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Lessons

Ian sat at his desk, body splayed out at the chair with his legs spread out wide and heaving breaths raggedly dragging into and out of his lungs. He was only wearing a flannel T-shirt, buttoned up in a light red that contrasted with his bluish skin, and his thin boxers.

“I’m nervous.” Ian said, eyes flashing up to his brother’s.

“Don’t be, pal.” Barley said confidently, kneeling down in front of him. “I do this all the time.”

The younger of the two tensed up, balling up his fists and looking suddenly uncertain. Ian had come to his brother for relationship advice - a cute girl at school he wanted to ask out. Barley had returned that, surely, Ian would need to know what he was getting into beforehand… Learn what sorts of things he… _liked._

“I’m just sayin’, Ian,” Barley held up his hands bare to show his honesty, “If this girl goes out with you and you go in with no experience, it’ll be a little awkward. And I _know_ you don’t like awkward.”

Ian, feeling awfully underdressed, stuffed his flat palms under his armpits and tightly squeezed his chest, mumbling and averting his gaze. “Yeah, but I’ve just never felt like… You shouldn’t have to teach me to…” He struggled to find words. “I’ve been too scared to-“

“Masturbate?”

Barley had interrupted confidently and caused Ian to explode, face flushing a darker purple shade with blush. Unfortunately, though, he was at a disadvantage - clothed so little, his brother could clearly see he was _enjoying himself_. A tent was forming slowly in his faded yellow boxers, and a wet spot of pre started to spread.

Barley looked delighted. “Oh-ho-ho, _man!_ Look how big you are! Oh, I knew my little brother was gonna be a surprise.” He grinned widely. He wanted to grab Ian by the neck and give him a hard noogie, but he decided instead to lean back and give Ian more space.

The embarrassment - the act of being watched - by his _brother_ , no less, should have been making Ian more concerned… But instead it was driving him wild. He suddenly whimpered and reached down to grope his stiffening length through his boxers, _hard_ , feeling his hand sink into the soft fabric and then the firmness of his sex. _Oh, son of a…_

“W-what the hell am I supposed to do?” Ian asked urgently. He’d never felt it before, but he’d heard other high schoolers talk about it. He was _horny_. Instinct taking over, he started to rub himself through his boxers.

“Looks like you already got it!” Barley said triumphantly. He watched with rapt attention as his little brother started to explore sensations he’d never felt before - those delicate fingers poking and prodding at the growing bulge that occasionally twitched with delight. “Keep it up just like that. Ain’t any right or wrong answers, as far as I’m concerned. This is supposed to be real different from one person to the next.”

Ian continued, nodding slowly. He should have been disgusted to have Barley in the room. He should have stopped this long ago, kicked his brother out of the room and thrown a fit as soon as the idea had come up. But he loved to have a mentor. A caring guide through this… New experience. His body started to shake… He let out a moan and felt so much tension inside himself. Desperate for more, more _, more._

He suddenly stripped off his boxers. He stood rapidly from the chair, making a lurid noise of arousal as he did, before dropping his underwear to the floor and falling to his knees. Barley gasped in surprise - but seemed altogether excited. Now his brother was only a foot or so away, and stroking his cock openly. He cocked his head back and gazed at the ceiling with his mouth slightly agog.

“ _Oh, fuck…_ ” Barley exclaimed with awe.

“What now, what now?” Ian pressed, words pressed from lungs that were excitedly huffing air in and out as he stroked himself at full speed. His member was beautiful and hairless, a long blue shaft of sex that looked so untouched and perfect… Barley laughed.

“Just keep goin’! Stop being so scared of doing things right, just enjoy yourself…” Barley returned. This time, his voice was more breathy. Drool was pooling up in his mouth as he watched his brother’s bare rod. “But once you get close, you’re gonna start feelin’ like—“

He was interrupted by a loud shout from his brother. It happened - Ian arched back and his left ear twitched softly as he crested waves of pleasure and finally came. Cum - a light shade of blue with white, glitter-like sparkles suspended in it - started to spurt from the tip of his length, shooting across the hardwood floor… With a good amount landing squarely on Barley’s stubbled cheek. Ian saw nothing as he felt his first orgasm barrel through his brain - his vision disappeared down a long tunnel and was replaced with a blinding white.

When he came to, able to look down, he saw Barley wiping the cum from his cheek with his thumb. And slurping it into his mouth eagerly. “See, bro? You’re a natural. It isn’t anything to be afraid of.” He promised.

Ian, shakily, let out a big sigh and smiled wide, a whole lot of tension suddenly gone from his body.

“Maybe… Maybe I don’t have to ask that girl out anyway, huh?” Ian chirped after a long silence. Barley looked suddenly confused, knitting his eyebrows, which made Ian continue…

“I mean, as long as I have _you_ here to be in love with…” He stepped forward flirtatiously, wiping another strand of cum from the floor with his index finger and coaxing that into his brother’s waiting maw as well. “You’ll give me more lessons like that, too, won’t you?”

Barley was suddenly in shock. Shakily, he nodded. “Sure thing, bro.”

Ian grinned. “Good boy.”


End file.
